


Quick Release

by BekahRose



Series: Athan-Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Jack's birthday - his real birthday. Time to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remuslives23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/gifts), [Cwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwitch/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Jack, Ianto, Torchwood... they do not belong to me. They belong to RTD and The BBC...  
>  **Notes:** Written in 2012, for the ever lovely and awesome [**remuslives23**](http://remuslives23.livejournal.com/) and [**cwitch**](http://cwitch.livejournal.com/) for their birthdays. Happy birthday!!! And also for [**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/) Cliché Bingo Square: Candles. This also covers the 25-Prompts table, found [here](http://miss-bekahrose.dreamwidth.org/58116.html) and prompt #22 Staying Home.  
>  **Notes #2:** Ianto's... Display... is inspired by [this](http://miss-bekahrose.tumblr.com/post/7930606037/curvaceousdee-beautiful-ropework-body-and) image, though in my head, the bindings are slightly different.
> 
> \----

He was bound from bicep to wrist, arms stretched behind him and his fingers wrapped tightly around the headboard he was tethered to, the quick release for the knots within grasping reach. Jack froze in the doorway to the bedroom, the air rushing from his lungs at the display before him. Warm candlelight danced across pale skin, giving it a soft, golden glow while deepening the colour of the bindings. Unable to do more than gape for the moment, Jack took in the entire scene. The window was open, allowing a gentle breeze to sweep through the room, causing the candles to flicker somewhat, but bringing with it the scent of high summer on Boeshane.

“Ianto,” Jack began as he stepped forward, his voice wavering slightly.

“Strip,” Ianto said softly, his back ramrod straight as he caught Jack’s gaze. 

A laugh bubbled up from Jack’s throat at the tone in Ianto’s voice but he hurried to strip nonetheless and make his way towards the bed. “Is this why you declined Caddis and Odele’s offer?” He knelt on the edge of the bed, waiting for Ianto’s answer.

“I can call them; tell them we’ll meet them for dinner?” Ianto asked, eyebrow arched before he lowered his gaze. “After all, it isn’t _my_ birthday.” He shifted slightly, his fingers brushing against the quick-release for the bindings.

Jack shook his head, his hands moving up Ianto’s thighs to his hips. “No!” he grinned and inched closer, dipping his head to worry the skin over Ianto’s collarbone. “No, I’m sure it’ll be too late, Athan’s probably already asleep.”

Ianto hummed his agreement, his head tilting to the side to encourage Jack to continue.

“How did you…” Jack started to ask, his lips trailing up the side of Ianto’s neck.

“You don’t want to know,” Ianto teased, tilting his head to claim Jack’s mouth in a searing kiss.

Jack sighed into Ianto’s mouth, even as his right hand slid from Ianto’s hip, his fingers moving along the hard length pressed against the younger man’s stomach. Jack grinned as he swallowed Ianto’s groan, his thumb drawing a lazy circle around the crown before he pulled back altogether, his blue eyes dark as he sat back on his heels, in almost the exact same pose as his lover.

“Jack,” Ianto whispered, blinking slowly. “I never said you could stop.”

Jack’s laughter filled the bedroom and he shook his head. “My birthday, remember?” He raised his hand and cupped Ianto’s cheek. “Lick,” he ordered, presenting Ianto with his palm. He bit back a whimper as Ianto’s tongue laved the palm of his hand, his tongue teasingly working its way between Jack’s fingers before he pulled back; spreading his legs a little wider, Jack wrapped his now spit-slicked hand around his cock, stroking slowly. “Watch,” he murmured, smirking as Ianto tugged against his bonds, his stormy gaze riveted to the performance in front of him.

He tightened his grip as he thrust into his hand, the precome that beaded at the tip easily swiped up with each pass of his thumb, helping to ease the slide of his hand. Jack’s head fell back, as tiny bolts of pleasure seemed to dance up and down his spine before coalescing in his gut. He moaned as his left hand dropped lower, giving a brief, sharp tug to his balls. The combination of Ianto’s sudden submission and the pleasure at being able to give this to him in return was driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh, God,” Ianto groaned, his own cock hard as rock, precome pooling at the tip as he watched Jack slowly come undone. “Jack.” Ianto’s voice murmuring his name was all it took and Jack was rushing head-first into oblivion as hot come streaked over his fingers and Ianto’s exposed stomach and erection. Ianto growled, his fingers slipping as he tried to reach the quick-release on his bonds. “Fuck, Jack.” He watched as Jack seemingly got his breath back before the older immortal slumped forward, his hands flying back to Ianto’s hips before he took him in his mouth.

Jack’s tongue curled around Ianto’s head before he hollowed out his cheeks and took Ianto deep into his throat, he felt his own cock twitch when he tasted himself on Ianto, making him groan.

Ianto’s fingers finally managed to get a hold of the quick release and with two short, sharp pulls, the silken ropes gave way and slithered off his arms; a tiny corner of his mind made a mental note to organise a trip out to the Hedonic galaxy to procure another set of the not-quite-sentient bindings. The quick release of his arms allowed him to spear his fingers in Jack’s hair, guiding him as he thrust into his mouth.

Ianto’s fingers tightened in Jack’s hair, sending tiny sparks of _pleasurepain_ shooting down his spine; he felt the younger immortal’s muscles tense before _bittersaltyfamiliar… **Ianto**_ exploded over his tongue and he was swallowing Ianto’s orgasm.

When Ianto’s breath had returned, and Jack had pulled him down into his arms, he motioned to the bindings that were curled around the head of the bed, waiting to be put away. “Birthday present from River, quick release bindings from the Hedonic galaxy,” Ianto said as he twisted, curling into Jack.

Jack huffed out a laugh, pressing his lips to Ianto’s chin. “Well, it definitely was quick.” He muttered, noting that the candles had only burned down by an inch or so.

Ianto nodded. “Give us a minute and we’ll see if we can’t beat that.” He smiled. “She also gave me a new stopwatch.”

Jack’s laughter filled the room. “You’re on.”


End file.
